En busca de empleo
by ElAmorDeTuVidaJuJu
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko, al parecer su nueva jefa, era el ser más hermoso que había pisado la tierra. Dios la ayude.


**C A P I T U L O U N I C O** _A no ser..._

La pequeña rubia miraba ansiosa el reloj de aquella gran oficina. Absorta en sus pensamientos, se esforzaba por no parecer tan nerviosa como lo estaba, y con razón; era la primera vez que iba a una entrevista de trabajo desde que se graduó de la universidad, había estudiado administración de empresas a pesar de saber que sería algo difícil empezar desde cero al tener un personalidad bastante tímida. Hitoka Yachi era, sin duda alguna, una persona muy insegura. Podía sentir sus pulsaciones aceleradas y movía su pierna manifestando sin una pizca de gracia que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Después de un rato de pensar en posibles rutas de escape en caso de que algo saliera mal, vió como una joven, aparentemente un poco mayor que ella y más alta, salía de la oficina donde pronto la entrevistarian a ella. Dicha joven era de estatura promedio, de cabello corto un poco debajo de las orejas color castaño oscuro, tenía una muy buena figura. Se sonrojo al notar que tal belleza de persona se acercaba a ella con pasos veloces. Instintivamente, volteó a ver a la salida, aunque sabía muy bien que huir en ese momento no era ninguna opción.

La joven se detuvo un momento a saludar a una chica tras el escritorio, para después reanudar su paso hacia ella mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Comenzó a intentar sacar voz de su garganta, pues sabía que cuando la chica llegara a su lado está no saldría tan fácil, carraspeo y sonrió hacia la castaña con inseguridad.

\- ¿Hitoka-san? - Escuchó decir a la muchacha con una voz amable, Yachi asintió repetidas veces de forma caótica.

\- Si, soy yo - consiguió responder y agradeció no haber tartamudeado al hablar, sentía las mejillas calientes y solo rogaba no no tener la cara demasiado roja.

\- Mi nombre es Yui Michimiya, pase por aquí, por favor - le dijo mientras le hacía una seña con la mano, de inmediato se puso de pie y, después de que Yui le hiciera una seña para que la siguiera, comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

Pasaron por el escritorio de la chica a la que Yui había saludado un momento atrás y pudo notar como esta le guiñaba un ojo coqueto a la castaña, está demás decir que Hitoka se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Pensó un momento en si aquellas dos chicas eran lesbianas, igual que ella, o simplemente jugaban una broma. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando llegaron a la puerta de donde Michimiya había salido, la chica amablemente abrió la puerta e indicó que podía pasar. Hitoka agradeció con la cabeza para después pasar, dio un leve brinco cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella. Hecho un rápido vistazo a toda la estancia, había muebles de madera y algunos cuanto de cristal, el piso era blanco.

\- ¿Hitoka-san? - Yachi inmediatamente se volvió a aquella voz tan suave que la llamaba.

Al hacerlo, casí se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Otra muchacha, también parecía mayor que ella, de cabello negro un poco por debajo los hombros, de piel blanca que parecía porcelana.

\- S... - Yachi se daba bofetadas mentales, hablar nunca le había resultado más difícil. - ¡SI! - La pelinegra alzó una ceja, pudo notarlo a pesar de que esta usaba gafas.

\- Tome asiento, por favor - le indicó señalando el asiento frente a su escritorio, la rubia solo pudo asentir repetidas veces con la cabeza y sentarse en silencio.

Joder, que alguien por favor le diera el premio a la peor entrevista de todos los tiempos.

\- Mi nombre es Shimizu Kiyoko, soy la presidenta de esta pequeña corporación, quise hacer las entrevistas personalmente - El primer pensamiento de Yachi fue que esa corporación de pequeña no tenía nada, el segundo fue que podría quedarse todo el día escuchando a Kiyoko hablar.

\- Oh...-

Llevatela, Diosito.

\- Si, espero que tengas suerte - Yachi no creía en la suerte, pero podría empezar a creer si Shimizu lo hacía. - Si no te importa, podemos comenzar con la entrevista -

Hitoka solo deseaba que aquella tortura terminara pronto, estaba segura de que todas sus respuestas eran más que insatisfactorias y que de ningún modo iba a conseguir el empleo, se distraía pensando en futuros posibles empleos con jefes hombres, así no se concentrará pensando en lo lindos y besables que se miraban los labios de Kiyoko mientras hablaba, o en como le gustaría tocar su cabello para comprobar si era tan suave como ella creía...

Sí, y también pensaba en sexo...Si sirve de consuelo, pensaba en un sexo muy casto.

Se asustó cuando vio los labios de Kyoko, los cuales tenían toda su atención aun cuando era la rubia quien hablaba, se curvaban en una sensual sonrisa.

\- ¿Tan nerviosa está? - La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a la rubia, no entendía como una pregunta como esa podía sonar tan sugerente.

Ah, era porque seguramente Shimizu Kiyoko era el ser más sensual que había pisado la tierra.

Su rostro se encendió en rojo, comenzó a tartamudear y negar con la cabeza repetidas veces. Por favor, que el universo le hiciera un favor y en ese momento que un avión atravesara el edificio.

\- ¡No estoy nerviosa! - rogaba por no parecer enfadada, solo estaba muerta de vergüenza - Es que... Vera... ¡Usted es muy bonita! - Kiyoko alzó una ceja y en ese momento el sonrojo de Yachi subió hasta sus orejas.

\- Bién, bién. Tu también eres muy linda, Hitoka-san - si seguía así en cualquier momento le daría un infarto a la pobre Yachi, a lo que solo pudo sonreír apenada.

\- De verdad siento hacerla perder su tiempo... - Hizo una pausa, pero al ver que Shimizu no respondía nada continuó - Sé que parecerá que no soy adecuada para el cargo, pero juro que si. He estudiado en una muy buena universidad, solo estoy algo nerviosa. - Ni siquiera Yachi sabía a qué venía este discurso, pareciera que estaba rogando por el puesto y eso le daba unas terribles ganas de llorar, las cuales se aguanto lo mejor que pudo.

\- No ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una muy linda chica como tu - le dijo mirándole a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

Si supiera los sentimientos lésbicos que causaban en ella.

Al final, la entrevista acabó unos minutos después. Yachi estaba segura de que mayor fallo en la historia de las entrevistas de trabajo no podía haber, pero luchaba por darle su mejor sonrisa a la atractiva chica que estaba frente a ella.

\- Nosotros te llamamos - fue lo último que le dijo cuando estaban paradas frente a la puerta de la oficina, haciendo notar que Kiyoko era bastante más alta que ella, antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el cual se esforzó por tomar como un gesto amistoso. Este confirmó sus sospechas; los labios de Shimizu eran muy suaves, demasiado para su pobre corazón que de disparó por los cielos en cuanto la pelinegra se le acercó.

\- Gracias por todo - Le contestó una vez estuvieron separadas, para después salir corriendo de la oficina, hizo un gesto cordial a Michimiya al pasar por el escritorio donde estaba sentada y miró de reojo a la chica que le había guiñado un ojo a la castaña, usaba una coleta alta y tenía el cabello color castaño claro, fue el rasgo que Yachi pudo memorizar mejor.

En cuanto salió del elevador distinguió a su mejor amigo, Hinata, que le había dicho que la esperaría cuando ella saliera. El pelirrojo saltó emocionado en el momento en que la vio salir, haciendo movimientos extraños con ambos brazos para que se acercara. Yachi llegó corriendo al lado de su amigo y le dió un pequeño abrazo que duró apenas unos segundos, en cuanto se separaron, Hinata la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos para después levantarla con delicadeza un poco del suelo, Yachi no pudo evitar soltar risas divertidas. La soltó después de dar una pequeña olfateada a la pequeña cola de caballo que llevaba.

\- ¿Qué tal le fue a mi Hitoka-chan en su entrevista de trabajo? - Le preguntó con su tono lleno de energía que tenía siempre.

\- Terrible - se limitó a contestar.

\- Oh... - Por un segundo pareció que de verdad se deprimia - ¡Es igual! Seguro que lo conseguirás la entrevista que sigue. - terminó de decir recobrando su energía. La pequeña chica dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar al lado de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué tal te va con Kageyama? - Preguntó la rubia para hacer tema de conversación. Escuchó como Hinata resoplaba al lado de ella.

\- Terrible - respondió imitandola, ella alzó una ceja pidiéndole que siguiera hablando. - Bakayama es... ¡Un idiota! Ni siquiera puede aceptar que le gusto, todo en su cabeza es voleibol esto, voleibol lo otro - Yachi rió al pensar que Hinata no era muy diferente en eso del voleibol.

\- No deberías culparlo, él nunca ha salido del... - ¿cuál era la palabra? Se detuvo por un segundo para intentar recordar, Hinata imitó ese gesto.

\- Clóset - terminó Hinata al ver que Hitoka se tardaba mucho. La más baja chasqueo los dedos y lo señalo con su dedo índice.

\- Eso era - Sonrió con nerviosismo - En fin, Kageyama jamás lo ha hecho, me sorprendería si hubiera tenido una novia antes -Shouyou pegó un grito de pura frustración mientras volvía a caminar Esta vez con un paso tan rápido que la pequeña tuvo que trotar para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Es tan injusto! - gritó mientras alzaba los brazos - Siendo que Kageyama me hace sentir tan ¡Pwah! Y ¡Wah! Estupidoyama, despistadoyama ¡Pendejeyama! - Yachi no podía más que reír ante la manera como Hinata perdía los estribos de esa manera.

~Salto Temporal Hardcore~

Yachi se encontraba sola en el departamento que compartiría con Hinata. El pelirrojo, en su tiempo, había insistido mucho para que Hitoka se fuera a vivir con él, ella no quería ya que se trataba de hombre y mujer, además de que Hinata aún no aceptaba que era gay y que siempre lo había sido. Al final terminó convenciendo diciéndole que no había problema, ella al ser tan lesbiana como lo era jamás le daría una oportunidad de acercarse.

No sabía si tomárselo como un cumplido.

Habían pasado casi tres días desde la entrevista de trabajo, claro que no tenía ninguna esperanza de conseguirlo e incluso su amigo pelirrojo juraba y perjuraba haberle hecho una cita para entrevista de trabajo en la empresa en que trabajaba (Él era recepcionista en dicho lugar).

Hinata tenía muy buenos contactos con los altos mandos de la empresa, basta decir que Kageyama era el presidente de ésta, pero la rubia estaba segura de que cada vez que Shouyou entraba a la oficina de su jefe era para darse unos buenos besos y luego ser echado. Le constaba, Hinata le había contado sobre estas travesías desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Bailaba envuelta en una manta y vestida con su pijama favorita de estampado de ponys mientras escuchaba a todo volumen "closser" de the chainsmokers. Llevaba puestas las gafas que solo usaba en su casa y cuando estudiaba, en realidad no las necesitaba, eran más bien gafas para cuando usaba aparatos electrónicos y así no lastimar sus ojos. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor en cuanto la canción hubo terminado y comenzó a devorar sin delicadeza el apetitoso hot cake que se había preparado, sin siquiera ponerle miel ya que estaba hambrienta.

Dio un brinco cuando escuchó su celular sonar al ritmo de un villancico popular que ni ella conocía, pero que había puesto por la próxima navidad. Se levantó con torpeza de su asiento y llegó hasta el mueble donde tenía cargando su celular. Sonrió al ver en el identificador de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Yamguchi! - dijó al descolgar la llamada y la risa nerviosa de el otro no se hizo esperar.

\- Hola, Yachi - respondió.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo?...¡No es que me moleste que me llames, es que no lo haces tan a menudo!...¡No es que me moleste que casi no me llames! - Yamaguchi volvió a reír, esta vez con genuina diversión. La calmó y nuevamente habló:

\- Esta bien, Yachi. Entiendo el punto - la interrumpió de los balbuceos que estaba dando - Solo hablaba por qué Hinata me contó que habías fallado en tu entrevista de trabajo y... -

\- ¿Aún no te decides entre Tsukishima y Kuroo? - preguntó tratando de no sonar cruel, escuchó un chillido del otro lado de la línea y sonrió.

\- ¡No seas tan directa! - ella soltó una risita tímida, solo era así cuando se trataba de Tadashi y sus líos amorosos. Ella, Hinata y Tsukishima habían tenido que soportar al indeciso pecoso morirse por no poder decidirse por tal o cual chico, claro que nunca se imaginó que algún día Tsukishima formará parte de esos líos.

\- Disculpa, Yamaguchi - Le dijo con voz suave, ella estaba consciente de que era la debilidad de sus amigos, la adoran, aunque rara vez sacaba provecho de ello.

\- Tsukki dice que no me puede esperar más, que es el o Kuroo ¡Y Kuroo me dice que hasta podríamos hacer un trío! - Hitoka jadeo ante esa revelación, la sorpresa fue tanta que por un momento sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones - ¡Lo sé! -

Yachi estuvo a punto de contestar algo sobre lo profundamente impactada que se sentía, pero escucho el teléfono de casa sonar. Se despidió torpemente de Yamaguchi diciéndole que le llamaría en un momento más.

\- ¿Hola? - habló al contestar, con un poco de inseguridad.

\- ¿Hitoka-san? ¿Me recuerda? Soy Yui Michimiya, me conociste en la entrevista de trabajo que hiciste hace algunos días. - Yachi tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Le habían llamado.

Probablemente había conseguido el empleo.

La guapísima Shimizu Kiyoko iba a ser su nueva jefa.

 _Dios santísimo._

\- ¿Hitoka-san? -

\- ¡SI, SOY YO! - Bueno, gritar no había sido su intención, pero en ese momento sus nervios no estaban para Abofetearse mentalmente.

\- El motivo de mi llamada, aunque debe imaginarse, es decirle que ha conseguido el empleo. - le dijo Michimiya con el mismo tono de voz amable que había utilizado el día en que se conocieron.

Alguien, salvela.

ω=ω=ω=ω=ω=ω=ω=ω=

 **Mamá, escribí yuri.** **O algo así.** **Miren nada más ese titulo tan original, lo sé.** **No sé, no me convenció del todo, pero aquí está y es con mucho love. Me gusta este trío raro que hacen Kuroo, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi... kdcirt.** **¿Lograron distinguir con quién coqueteaba Yui? Si es así díganme en un sensual review e.e** **Ya aprendí a contestar reviews, por si a alguién le interesa (?).** **En fin, gracias por leer 3**


End file.
